1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method of installing panels with a tape structure, particularly for fastening panels, particular ceiling panels to a drywall surface with fastening means, particularly staples.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With drywall surfaces, wood furring strips are normally fastened to the drywall surface by nails that pierce the drywall to contact the studs or joists therebehind. Adhesive can be used to hold the wood furring strips to the drywall or adhesive can be used to directly fasten the ceiling panels to the drywall. When wood furring strips are used, staples normally fasten the ceiling panels to the furring strips.
The furring tape herein eliminates the cutting and nailing of wood furring strips or the mess of placing adhesive to the back of ceiling panels at the job site.